The present invention relates to a semi-enclosed applicator useful for distributing substances onto target surfaces. The present invention also relates to such an applicator that also contains a substance for application to the surface of a target object. More particularly, the present invention relates to such applicators wherein the substance may be released from the applicator material and distributed upon the surface of the target object. A layer of the applicator is then removed revealing another layer for further treatment of the target surface. Even more particularly, excess substance is removed from the surface and optionally absorbed by the applicator.
In the art of dispensing, articles have been developed which are coated or impregnated with useful substances intended to be utilized, activated, or released when the article is contacted with a target surface. While there are advantages with having the substance on or near the surface of such articles, there is often the drawback that the substance is unprotected and is subject to inadvertent contact before intended use. Inadvertent contact may lead to contamination of the substance, loss of the substance onto surfaces other than the desired target surface, and/or contamination of such other surfaces with the substance. Moreover, the use of such articles to manually apply a substance to a surface of an object frequently results in exposure of a user""s hands to the substance. At the very least such a scenario results in a waste of product and is undesirable from an aesthetic standpoint and, at worst, results in exposure of the user to potentially harmful, toxic, or otherwise undesirable substances.
Common approaches to dispensing a substance on a target surface involve dispensing a substance such as a polish or protectant from a bottle or other closed vessel onto the target surface, then utilizing a rag, sponge, towel, brush, or other implement to distribute the product on the surface and, if desired, absorb any excess product, potentially with another implement or substrate. Such practices are commonplace with surfaces such as shoes, leather goods, leather coats, handbags, briefcases, belts, plastics, rubber, furniture, cars (inside and outside), and vinyl surfaces. While such practices are widely accepted, they often result in inefficient use of product and/or contact with the substances involved. Moreover, utilizing such an implement typically only provides one type of applicator for use in contacting the substance and the target surface. Applying the substance to the applicator from a vessel at the point of use likewise often results in inefficient use of product and/or contact with the substances involved.
A common approach to polishing leather or other surfaces, for example, is to rub a cleaner or polish onto the surface and then wipe the surface with a clean rag or paper towel. Application of the polish usually wastes some of the polish due to over-application or from excess polish landing on areas not intended to be polished. This over-application is often undesirable due to waste because some surfaces can be harmed, or may require additional surfaces to be cleaned. The rag or paper towel is used to both spread the polish on the surface as well as absorbing any excess. The rag or paper towel has a difficult time spreading the cleaning solution since it is typically designed to be highly absorbent. To compensate, an independent applicator can be used to spread the polish. Then a separate clean rag or dry paper towel can be used to buff the object and absorb any excess polish. Some consumers use newspaper quality paper or low absorbency paper towels. This type of paper has a lower absorbency level and may do a better job of spreading the polish instead of absorbing the polish. Also, this type of paper has a stiffer and harder furnish which may buff the object to a higher degree of shine. However, this approach is less desired because special paper towels are required and a lot of buffing is required to get the desired end result.
With conventional polishing implements, applicators are not ideally suited for cleaning curved or other surfaces with jagged edges, surfaces otherwise requiring protection of the user""s hand, or tough to reach areas. Multiple elements are required to perform complementary tasks such as cleaning, polishing, drying, coloring, and/or buffing surfaces, but also because it provides a means of doing the job on tough to reach areas or surfaces. Such a combination of benefits is lacking in present day cleaning systems.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an applicator for applying a substance to a target surface that permits greater control by the user during the application and finishing processes.
It would also be desirable to provide such an applicator that permits the user to apply a substance to a target surface, treat the target surface and provide an increased shine with reduced messiness and waste of the substance.
A semi-enclosed applicator is provided for the distribution of a substance onto a target surface. The applicator comprises a first layer with a first internal surface and a first external surface and a second layer with a second internal surface and a second external surface. The second internal surface faces the first internal surface of the first layer forming an internal cavity. A third layer faces the second external surface of the second layer. A reservoir is positioned between said first and second layers. The reservoir is dispensible through said first layer and the first and second layers are removably attached to the third layer without an unintended tearing of the applicator.